onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy Masterson
| affiliation = Marines (former) | residence = Loguetown | occupation = Bounty Hunter ; Sniper ; Marine Ensign (former) | epithet = | jva = Tōru Furuya | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Travis Willingham }}Daddy Masterson, also known as Daddy the Father, is a bounty hunter located in the East Blue town of Loguetown. Masterson is known for his expert sharpshooting skills and apparently even gained praise from notable Marines including Vice Admiral Smoker (formerly Captain) and notable pirates including Yasopp. He has a daughter named Carol. He only appeared in the anime and in the novel version of Loguetown Arc. Appearance Daddy is a rather averagely tall man with a seemingly lean build, large sideburns, mustache, and goatee style beard. He has not changed much since his time as a Marine, except that he now wears a hat and no longer wears the Marine uniform. Daddy Masterson is themed similar to the style of western cowboys and bounty hunters in the late 19th century, he wears the signature cowboy bucket hat and seems to have the usual gunner theme that most outlaws and bounty hunters in the west were known to possess, he also wears fingerless gloves and dons a cloak with several guns strapped to it along with his shirt and pants, symbolizing his status as a sniper. Gallery Personality Daddy is a fierce, serious, and rather mysterious looking bounty hunter when first introduced, although most of this illusion is given off by his cloak attire and his deep voice. Later when he is seen with his daughter Carol, a soft side of him is revealed, but strangely even though he clearly shows love and attachment towards his daughter he does not seem to change the depth of his voice or his behavior at all merely speaking to her more leniently. During the flashback with Yasopp, it is shown that Daddy possesses a somewhat code of honor stating that as he (Daddy) lost their duel, Yasopp owes it to him to take his life. Despite Yasopp's refusal to take his life on the spot, Daddy developed a strong respect for him which he later passed on to the sniper's son Usopp. Abilities and Powers As a former Marine sniper, Daddy has excellent marksmanship abilities. He often asks people for showdown duels as seen when he asked both Usopp and Yasopp. Furthermore he is very fast at triggering his weapons when he killed four men while they were aiming at him. Weapons His weapons of choice according to Usopp are thirty flintlocks. He excels at using them and that is why he often asks people for duels. He keeps them hidden under his clothes. History Past Daddy was once an ensign who joined the Marines at the same time as Smoker. He was among the elites and was considered a rising star at Marine Headquarters. Years ago, he engaged in a duel with Yasopp. However, he lost to the pirate and, rather than being killed, was spared by him. Afterwards, he resigned from the Marines so that he would be able to remain safe and watch over his daughter. As such, he became a bounty hunter and only fought against small-time criminals. Loguetown Arc After capturing three criminals with bounties, he went to Smoker's office and asked him to sign a release. Smoker asked him about his daughter and claimed it was sad how the Marines' best sniper was reduced to a common bounty hunter. Just as he was about to leave, Smoker told him to say hi to Carol for him. After he left, he effortlessly crushed a group of street thugs who sought revenge against him. He later ran into his daughter Carol, who gave him a pair of goggles as a birthday present, to which he was grateful for. He also encountered Usopp, who had an argument with Carol over the goggles. After Usopp bragged about being in a crew of a captain worth 30,000,000 and demanded the goggles, Daddy challenged him to a duel. Usopp tried to run away at first, but eventually came to his senses and requested a real duel with Daddy. Daddy instead issued a challenge where Usopp had to hit a far off weather-vane with his slingshot on the first try. Usopp not only passed the challenge but hit the impossible-to-see gem on the weather vane. Daddy congratulated him, convincing him not to lose courage and that he would find his father in the Grand Line, and Carol gave Usopp the goggles he had tried to buy earlier. Early One Piece Daddy and Carol were originally planned by Oda to be in the Loguetown Arc. However, both the Loguetown fillers and the Loguetown Novel feature this story. The version of Daddy which is featured in the Loguetown Novel, however, is very different in appearance to the anime filler Daddy. It is unclear if this was Oda's intended version of him as some details about the novel remain vague. Translation and Dub Issues Due to episode 50 being skipped in the 4Kids dub of the series, Daddy Masterson does not make an appearance. In the uncut FUNimation dub, when the title card is being read, instead of reading "Daddy the Parent" as shown "Daddy the Father" is read. Major Battles * Daddy Masterson vs. Yasopp (Non-Canon) * Daddy Masterson vs. Usopp (Non-Canon) Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) References Site Navigation it:Daddy Masterson id:Daddy Masterson fr:Daddy Masterson pl:Daddy Masterson ru:Дэдди Мастерсон Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon Former Marine Officers Category:Former Marine Ensigns Category:Non-Canon Snipers Category:Non-Canon Loguetown Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda